Road users' localization for safety purposes has received increasing attention in recent years. In many applications such as navigation-aid and parking assistance, user self-location information is used for maneuvering and facilitating navigation. Apart from self-contained systems offered by vehicle manufacturers, a growing research field is studying the generalization of all these services (e.g., through vehicular ad-hoc networks (VANETs)). Standards such as Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) band and Wireless Access in Vehicular Environment (WAVE) aim at establishing a communication framework between vehicles (V2V), between vehicles and infrastructure (V2I) and even with other road infrastructure users such as pedestrians.
The present invention addresses the need for improved location data exchange between the various users of the road, e.g., vehicles, cyclists and/or pedestrians.